Chapter 1/Trapped in Nebula
The alien vessel fires at the Intrepid hitting the forward shields. On the bridge sparks fly. Shields are down to 34% damage to secondary hull Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Jenkins to give her an evasive order. Commander Jenkins, pattern beta two says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. Jenkins looks at the helm console. Aye, sir executing pattern beta two Commander Jenkins says as she looks at the helm console. The alien ship fires on the Intrepid still. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Admiral Kira gives Jenkins the order to warp out of the system. Commander Jenkins, take us out of the system, warp 7, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She tries to activate the warp drive. Sir we've taken a hit to our port nacelle warp drive is offline, sir the quantum slipstream is about to go critical Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console and then turns to Admiral Kira. Typhuss gets up from the captain's chair and gives Commander Madden orders as he heads to the turbolift. Get my ship to safely, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. In the engine room sparks erupt from the warp core as Admiral Kira walks into the room and he looks at Commander Torres who is putting out a fire. Admiral we've got coolant leaks all over the place we're containing them now but the slipstream drive is on the verge of an overload B'Elanna says as she's spraying a fire with an extinguisher. Typhuss looks at her. We have to shutdown the warp core says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. He goes into the junction and starts working on the power relays to the core as sparks erupts and a shockwave knocks Typhuss out after 14 minutes, Admiral Kira comes to and he walks into the engine room and sees the place no one is in sight. Kira to bridge, respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Nothing then he tries sickbay. Kira to sickbay, Karen answer me says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. He walks through the corridors of deck 16 not seeing any sign of the crew as the red lights are still flashing he gets to a turbolift and gives it a command. Main bridge says Typhuss to the computer. The lift heads for the bridge and the lift stops and the doors open and the bridge is completely empty as the red lights are still flashing as Admiral Kira walks around the bridge he walks over to the tactical console and checks the ship's escape pods and finds out that they've been launched as Typhuss does his log entry. Admiral's log, stardate 63897.9., we were attack by a alien ship while we were trying to make first contact with them I was forced to shutdown the warp core because the slipstream drive was on the verge of an overload I was knocked out cold when I came to after 14 mintues I found that my crew and my family are gone in escape pods and I am the only one on board the Intrepid says Typhuss as he makes his log. He looks around the rest of the ship for the crew and finds no one still as he's in sickbay treating his head wound, and he starts saving rations because he doesn't know how much he has to survive and on the bridge he's at the helm reactivating the slipstream drive and attempts to form a slipstream corridor but it collapses and he had to shut it down before it overloaded again he resumes his Admiral's log. I tried to bring the slipstream drive back on but this nebula stops the slipstream corridor from forming says Typhuss as he makes his log. Computer, activate the ECH says Typhuss to the computer. The ECH is offline the computer says in its female voice. Then the ship shakes as Typhuss looks at the scanners and it shows the hull is being eaten away by the nebula and he's shocked by this. At Starbase 375 the USS Athena drops out of slipstream and approaches the starbase. In Colonel Dualla's ready room Admiral Janeway walks into the room. Colonel it's nice to meet you Admiral Janeway says as she shook her hand. She shook her hand. Same here Admiral my father told me a lot about you before he died Anastasia says as she looks at the Admiral. She sits down in the chair in front of the desk. I'm guessing you know why you're here Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the Colonel. She nods at him. The Intrepid never made it to Deep Space 9 I'm guessing? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Janeway. She nods. We've tried contacting her within the last few hours but so far no luck we believe the Wraith may of had something to do with it, we're dispatching the Athena to search for them at their last known coordinates they were making pit stops to have the newly reconstructed slipstream drive cool down Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Dualla. She looks at the Admiral. We'll head to this nebula cloud seeing how most Starfleet vessels have been dispatched to other sites where the Intrepid might be at, don't worry Admiral we'll bring her home Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Janeway. She smiles and leaves the ready room. The Athena jumps back into slipstream on course for sector 778 where the Intrepid is trapped at. In the nebula the Intrepid is floating with its engines offline. On the bridge Admiral Kira is recording his log entry as he's repairing the ship mentioning the corrosiveness of the nebula cloud. It seems this nebula can eat away at the hull of my ship says Typhuss as he makes his log. Typhuss is working on getting the shields up but only at 34% as Typhuss isn't happy about it. Damn it where's B'Elanna when I need her says Typhuss as he trys to get the ECTH back online. Then John Martin appears. Well this is just nice you're trapped in a nebula cloud because you wanted to test the slipstream drive John says as he's looking at Typhuss. Your not real, go away I have work to do says Typhuss as he looks at the fake John. John looks at him. Don't touch that power relay its not set right you'll fry yourself John says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks for the tip now get lost says Typhuss as he looks at the fake John. Someone grabs his shoulder he turns and sees Prue with the knife wound. T-Typhuss why, why weren't you there for me Prue says to him. Typhuss backs up a bit. We were too far away from the planet we couldn't get there in time I'm sorry Prue says Typhuss as he looks at fake Prue. Then he sees no one is there and he runs a scan on his head wound and does his log entry. My head wound is getting bad and I still can't get the engines back online which means I can't search for my crew or my family until repairs are done says Typhuss as he makes his log. Typhuss Worf says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns around. You must not complete your repairs you're not on the Intrepid your on board the alien vessel that attacked you and your crew Worf says as he looks at Typhuss. You could be the aliens trying to trick me says Typhuss as he looks at Worf. Worf looks at him. If I was would I be warning you to stay focus and awake but don't repair the ship they could be probing your mind for information on Starfleet defenses Worf says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe you are the alien, trying to trick me and saying that you aren't the alien or I'm seeing things says Typhuss as he looks at Worf. Then Worf disappears as Typhuss looks around then gets back to work as he does his log entry. I'm starting to see hallucinations because of my head wound, I have seen Prue, John and Worf, I'm still making repairs says Typhuss as he does his log. The Athena drops out of slipstream and approaches the system. On the bridge Colonel Dualla looks at the viewer. Ensign Ronald scan the sector Colonel Dualla says as she looks at her. She looks at the console and then turns to the Colonel. Picking up the Intrepid warp signature along with another unknown signature that's not Federation Ensign Ronald says as she looks at the Colonel. She looks at her. Maintain scans Colonel Dualla says as she goes to chair. On the Intrepid Admiral Kira is in sickbay and activates the EMH. Computer, activate the EMH says Typhuss to the computer. The EMH appears. Please state the nature of the medical emergency, hello anyone here who oh Admiral Kira what's wrong Bob says as he helps him to the biobed. Typhuss looks at him. Head wound, the crew and my family are missing says Typhuss as he looks at Bob. He scans the Admiral. You've got a concussion and sub cranial bleeding I'll have to preform minior surgery on your head just lay still Bob says as he looks at the Admiral and starts treating his head wound. All right says Typhuss as he lays back. Bob starts humming as he's treating Typhuss's head wound, as Typhuss remembers the Doctor when he served on Voyager during the 7 year journey.